Silent Hill: Homecoming (Game)
Silent Hill: Homecoming is the sixth game ceated for the Silent Hill series and is the second not be developed by Team Silent. Released for Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 it is the first Silent Hill game for the next generation consoles. Characters *Alex Shepherd *Joshua Shepherd *Elle Holloway *Deputy Wheeler *Adam Shepherd *Lillian Shepherd *Judge Holloway *Dr. Martin Fitch *Mayor Bartlett *Curtis Ackers Storyline Silent Hill: Homecoming follows the story of Alex Shepherd who returns to his home of Shepherds Glen after being discharged from the army. The game starts off with Alex being pushed on a guerny by a doctor wearing a face mask. Bombs can be heard from outside and he asks the doctor about his fellow soldiers. He looks into the other rooms as he is wheeled past and he can see various doctors doing some scary stuff to their patients. Alex's doctor continues to wheel him into an operating room and leaves him there. Alex manages to force his way out of his restraints just as the doctor is cut in half with a giant knife by a creature he cannot see. When he investigates the Hospital, he comes across his younger brother Josh who is locked behind a bar door. Alex and Josh are not alone here, the hospital is also home to several Nurses who Alex comes across quite regularly. Alex ends up following Josh into an elevator after he keeps running away from his older brother. This part of the game ends when a giant knife goes through the elevator doors and stabs Alex. Alex wakes up from his nightmare in the truck of a guy who looks like Travis Grady from Silent Hill Origins. They arrive at Alex's home of Shepherds Glen but Alex leaves the truck alone. A poster on a nearby lamp post advertises the towns 150th Anniversary. On his way to his house, Alex comes across the towns cenetaph but is soon interrupted by Judge Holloway. She mentions her daughter Elle and and how the town has changed; She also urges him to visit his mother. When he arrives home, no-one is there when Alex calls out. Looking around the house, Alex see's pictures up on the wall of the family, however, Alex isn't in any of them. Going to his old room, he finds a flashlight on the bottom bunk of the bed. He suddenly remembers one night when he gave it to Josh when he was heard crying, frightened of something. Healso finds that only Joshua's toys remain. Heading back downstairs, he notices that the door to the cellar is open, a wet trail on the floor leading to the front room. His mother, Lillian is sat in a rocking chair and when Alex gets closer, he sees she has a gun on her lap. She asks what Alex was doing home and he tells her of his discharge and his time at the hospital. She in turn tells Alex that Joshua is missing and that his father went to look for him and now both are missing along with everyone else. Alex promises to look for Joshua and begins to talk about her dress. They are interrupted when a noise comes from the basement. When Alex goes down there he finds the whole place flooded. A Lurker attacks Alex but he soon sees to it. A room is hidden behind a green plastic sheet and when Alex tries to open the door he get's a flashback of when Adam yelled at Alex when he had gone in there. More to come... Endings Soundtrack thumb|260px|right|One More Soul to the Call. The main song from Silent Hill Homecoming The soundtrack for Silent Hill Homecoming, unlike the soundtracks of previous games, was not released singularly. It was available only as part of the game and was composed by Akira Yamaoka. Mary Elizabeth McGlynn featured, again on vocals for the songs One More Soul to the Call, Elle Theme, This Sacred Line and Alex Theme. #One More Soul to the Call (6:05) #Witchcraft (3:57) #Mr. JOY (2:36) #Cold Blood (3:13) #The Terminal Show (3:04) #Elle Theme (5:32) #4 Pattern (3:38) #Snow Flower (2:47) #Attitude #70 (2:20) #Regards (2:05) #Total Invasion (2:17) #The Real Love (3:13) #Voodoo Girl (2:11) #Living In Fear (2:37) #Dreams of Leaving (3:55) #Who Knows (2:27) #Slave 2 Death (2:27) #The Thing (3:36) #Dead Monks (2:26) #This Sacred Line (4:40) #Alex Theme (4:55) Interesting things to note *In the opening scene, the 'doctors' in the three rooms are actually Hollway, Fitch and Bartlet killing their children. The doctor pushing Alex is Adam. *When you try to open room 206 in the hospital, you can hear water from behind it. We later find out that Josh was killed by drowning. In the drowned ending it's Alex that is drowned in the bath by his father. *The four Schism monsters in the Attic level all represent the Shepherd family members. One violently attacks Alex (Adam), one is hiding in the shadows (Josh) and one is laying motionless on the floor (Lillian). The fourth Schism is dead in Adam's hunting room - It was Alex who Adam had planned to be the Shepherd sacrifice. *The four bosses of the game are the re-incarnations of the four murdered children that appear when their childhood items are dropped on the floor.: **'Sepulcher' - Joey Bartlett, Watch. **'Scarlett' - Scarlett Fitch, Doll. **'Asphyxia' - Nora Holloway, Necklace. **'Amnion' - Josh Shepherd, Ring. *When you go to the Town Hall after speaking with Judge Holloway for the first time, you'll find a frame news article on the wall of Fitch's office. It tells of how he saved Alex and his schoolmates from a bus that had gone into Toluca Lake during a flood. When you return after defeating Scarlett, the article has gone. *There are several achievements in the 360 version that give reference to Silent Hill 2: **'Angela's Choice' - Given when you don't forgive your father. **'Shades of James' - Given when you kill your first Siam monster. **'Eddie's Legacy' - Given when you kill your first Feral *In the main room in the Town Hall there are three paintings. These are of the founding members of the Shepherds Glen but Alex will notice that one is missing. This is the Shepherd family founder. When we go through the door that is barricaded with wooden slabs, the picture of Isaac Shepherd has been put on a table. This is because Adam failed to kill Alex for the sacrifice resulting in the Shepherd family being ousted from the order. Game Reception With fans, Silent Hill Homecoming has had mixed reactions - You ever like it or don't. However, user scores on websites such as Metacritic, IGN http://uk.ps3.ign.com/objects/777/777941.html and Gamespot http://uk.gamespot.com/ps3/adventure/silenthill5/index.html?tag=result;title;0 are higher than those of the critics. Critics have been quite fair to the game despite another load of mixed reviews:http://www.metacritic.com/games/platforms/ps3/silenthill5?q=silent%20hill%20homecoming *Official Playstation Magazine (US) - 90% *Official Playstation Magazine (UK) - 70% *Gamespot - 7.2/10 *Official XBOX Magazine (US) - 65% *Official XBOX Magazine (UK) - 70% *IGN (UK) - 70% *IGN (US) - 67% *Gamespy (US) - 70% *Play (UK) - 65% References External Links Official Website (English) Category:Silent Hill: Homecoming